BRIGHT LIGHTNING
by StarGee
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So PUHLEASE no flames. It's about Harry's fith year at Hogwarts. Complete H/G and H/R.
1. Default Chapter Title

BRIGHT LIGHTNING  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry just sat down at the Great Hall, for breakfast, when Ron rushed   
in and said "Harry! There's something wrong with Hermione!" Harry   
jumped up and ran to the Fat Lady. "ginkle dinkle!" He said wheezingly.   
The portrait swung open and he rushed in, followed closely by Ron.   
He ran up to the 5th year girls dormitory and threw open the door.   
Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione. She no longer   
had bushy brown hair, but sleek shiny dark red. She was floating a foot   
above her bed and was moaning "Not... Harry. Please, not Harry!" Harry   
swore and went closer. "Don't Harry!" Said Ron. "If you touch her,   
you'll get shocked!" Harry ignored him and as soon as he was a foot   
away, he fell to the floor clutching his scar in pain.   
Harry's scar and Hermoine's body started to glow green. Suddenly, a   
green lightning bolt shot from Harry's scar met another lightning bolt   
that shot from Hermione's body. There was an explosion as the two   
lightning bolts met that rocked the whole tower. Grit and stones rained   
down on them.   
As the dust settled down, Ron coughed and said "Harry? Hermione? Where   
are you?" He got up and started walking when he tripped on something.   
He looked down and saw Lavender. She was out cold. "Lavender! Lavender,   
talk to me! Come on!" He screamed. She moaned and opened her eyes.   
"Where am I?" She asked. Then looked around and swore. "Lavender, can   
you walk?" He asked. She nodded her head and Ron said " Go get   
Dumbledore. Now!"   
She stood up, but before she could move, the door was blasted off its   
hinges and Dumbledore ran in followed shortly by Professor McGonagall.   
"What happened h" But he was stopped in mid sentence by the sound off   
someone coughing.   
A shape rose from the debris and shook itself. Ron swore and said   
"HERMIONE!" "Ron? Ron, where are you?" Said Hermione. "Lumos." Said   
Ron. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall fell back with horror mingled   
with wonder. "Lily." Professor McGonagall said before dropping in a   
dead faint.   
Hermione started walking forward, but she wasn't the same old Hermione   
she used to be. She still had her sleek dark red hair from   
before the explosion, but she had green eye's, just like Harry's.   
"What's wrong, Ron?' She asked. Ron had froze and had his jaw dropped.   
She walked up to Ron and pushed his jaw up, but his jaw dropped down   
again. Hermione giggled and as she giggled Ron saw the real change in   
her. In her eyes, he saw that they had a mischievous look to them   
instead of the regular seriousness. She also walked differently. She   
walked more with style instead of her casual walk. "Oh, hi Professor."   
Hermione said cheerfully, noticing him for the first time. Before he   
could answer, a hand flew up and grabbed Hermione's ankle and yanked   
her, so she fell. Just then Dumbledore shouted "Stupefy!" and the hand   
went limp.   
Ron started to dig were the hand came up and dug up Harry. "Oh, my!"   
Said Dumbledore. "Hermione must have been standing on him, so he tried   
to get her off him. Ennervate!" Harry started to stir and cracked his   
eyes open. "Who stunned me?" He asked. "Me." Said Dumbledore, a little   
red appearing on his cheeks. "Oh Harry!" Said Hermione. Harry took one   
look at her and said "Mum?" before fainting. "What is wrong with   
everyone here? You're all acting weird!" Screamed Hermione. Frustrated,   
she looked down at Harry and froze. Am I seeing things? She shook her   
head and looked again. There in Harry's glasses she saw her reflection   
and she fainted. "Man! What's up with everyone fainting?" Exclaimed Ron.   
"I don't know Ron, I just don't know." Replied Dumbledore.   
After Dumbledore repaired the tower with a wave of his wand and then   
conjured stretchers for everyone on the floor, they both took the   
people in stretchers to Madam Pomfrey for healing.   
She went hysterical, however, when she saw Hermione, thinking it was   
Lily. It took awhile to calm her down and tell her the story of what   
happened, with the help of Ron. They were so occupied by the story   
they were telling that none of them noticed the shadow watching them.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanks for all the reviews!!! It helps me keep going. Anyway, the   
caractors aren't mine,*starts to pout*, only the plot is.  
Read and enjoy!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
BRIGHT LIGHTNING  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The shadow chuckled to it's self. "This is going to make a great story.  
Hopefully it makes front page." The shadow said under her breath. Then   
the shadow sneaked off, unnoticed by anyone.   
  
"Sheesh! We've only been here two months and Voldemort is already   
getting on my nerves! Said Harry, the minute he woke up. "Quit saying   
his name!" Shuddered Ron.  
Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled in and said "Alright Ron, your time is   
up. Now out! And you Harry, lay down you need your sleep for tomorrow!"   
"Ahh, come on Madam Pomfrey." He replied whiningly. The doors of the   
infirmary flew open and in walked Dumbledore. "Poppy, I need to speak   
with you." She nodded to show she agreed. "Have you found out how to   
get her back to normal yet?" He asked, nodding his head toward   
Hermione's bed. She sighed and said "No. I haven't been able to change   
a thing." "Great! What are we going to do?" He asked again. "I don't   
know. I've tried everything and looked in all my books." She replied.   
"Oh well. I'll see you at the feast tomorrow. And Poppy, do make sure   
there both there." He said before leaving.   
"What feast?" Asked Harry when Dumbledore left. "Tomorrow's Halloween,   
silly." She replied.   
  
The next morning Hermione finally woke up. "How you feeling Hermione?"   
Asked Madam Pomfrey. "Fine." She replied. "How's Harry?" "Up and   
running." Answered Madam Pomfrey.  
"But Dumbledore still want's you to go to the feast tonight." "It's   
Halloween already?" She said shocked. Harry walked in and said "Herme!   
You're awake!" He ran over to her. "Can she get out of bed yet, Madam   
Pomfrey?" He asked. "Yes" She answered. "Good" Said Hermione. "I need   
out of here."  
  
The feast was more magnificent then ever in Hermione's mind as she   
walked in followed by Harry and Ron.   
If Harry expected a scene to be made by Snape, it was nothing compared   
to what happened. As soon as Snape saw Hermione he shouted "Lily! My   
love!" He stumbled around the table and tripped over Hagrid's cloak in   
his desperation to get to Hermione. He was obviously drunk. When he   
finally made to Hermione, he said "Lover. Oh, lover. Do let me assist   
you to you're seat. Please?" but then he noticed Harry and said, " Oh,   
I see, James is escorting already. Fine then James you &@$!(@#." He   
turned away without a word, with his cloak sweeping behind him.   
Dumbledore had an amused face on, but the students didn't. They all had   
shocked faces on, especially at Hermione. She ignored them, however,   
and sat down at her table. Harry and Ron followed the suit.   
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." Came a   
drawling voice, approaching their table. Harry flipped around said get   
lost Malfoy. "Whatever Potty. Say, Mudblood, you know that being a   
mudblood is bad enough, but making yourself look like another one is   
even worse!" Harry, who had been through enough this year already,   
snapped. "Infernos Tactamone!" He shouted. A ball of fire, laced with   
electricity, shot at Malfoy, hitting him squarely in the chest.   
What followed next was unbelievable. Malfoy was engulfed in fire   
burning off all his skin, leaving his organelles showing. It was a   
sick site to look at.  
Then, the lightning came into play. His whole body was being racked   
with electricity coursing through his body, paralyzing him. Blood   
covered his entire body.  
Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher and ran Malfoy up to the   
infirmary. "Harry, please come here." Said Dumbledore. There was no   
twinkle in his eye as he looked at Harry.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review in the box, below, that you know is   
calling out to you and saying "REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
